comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lobo
Biografia del personaggio modifica La vita su Czarnia modifica Per approfondire, vedi la voce Czarnia (fumetto). Czarnia era un pianeta in cui regnavano la perfezione, l'armonia e la gioia, dove in migliaia di anni niente era andato storto e in cui non vi erano controversie tra i suoi abitanti. Un giorno, nell'anno terrestre 15992, in questo Eden nacque Lobo, un essere tanto crudele da uccidere il dottore che aveva assistito il parto e mandare in manicomio la levatrice. Nessuno degli scienziati del pianeta riuscì mai a spiegare il fenomeno Lobo, anche perché lo stesso Lobo non gliene diede tempo. Fin da quando aveva 2 anni aveva deciso che non voleva essere uguale a nessun altro, finché a 18 anni2 decise di voler essere unico in tutta la galassia e di uccidere tutti gli abitanti del pianeta! Andò in un laboratorio biologico e generò una specie di insetti sconosciuta e mortale (praticamente microscopici, si incuneavano sotto la pelle e causavano una atroce morte) che liberò nell'aria, sterminando così l'intera razza Czarniana. Nei primi albi in cui compare Lobo, egli è l'ultimo della razza dei Velorpiani, completamente estinti a causa degli Psion22. Le prime imprese modifica Dopo aver devastato il suo pianeta natale Lobo cominciò a viaggiare nello spazio alla ricerca di un lavoro, finché non trovò quello più adatto alle sue capacità: il cacciatore di taglie. Grazie a questo suo nuovo lavoro si spinse fin sulla Terra, dove si scontrò per la prima volta con la Justice League International (e in particolare con Big Barda, Martian Manhunter e Guy Gardner), con Etrigan il Demone e soprattutto con Superman (in più occasioni). Tra le sue imprese più memorabili ci sono l'uccisione di Babbo Natale (per conto del Coniglietto Pasquale) e di tutti i figli illegittimi che aveva seminato nella galassia, i quali si erano coalizzati per ucciderlo. Nel corso di un combattimento venne ucciso da un criminale chiamato Loo e finì all'Aldilà, ma si ribellò e causò una tale devastazione che decisero di farlo risorgere. Per problemi tecnici, però, si reincarnò prima come donna poi come scoiattolo; la sua reazione fu tanto veemente che neanche le maggiori divinità presenti in Paradiso riuscirono a fermarlo, e allora riuscì a farsi rispedire nel mondo terreno nei suoi panni e a far stipulare un contratto di immortalità. La L.E.G.I.O.N. modifica Un giorno Lobo venne ingaggiato da Vril Dox, comandante del corpo di guardia intergalattico L.E.G.I.O.N., per una missione in cui fossero coinvolti centinaia dei cloni che Lobo poteva generare dal suo sangue; nella battaglia (rivelatasi una missione suicida) i cloni vennero però uccisi e Dox neutralizzò la capacità di produrre cloni di Lobo facendogli bere un veleno. Lo Czarniano, infuriato, si scontrò in un combattimento leale con Dox, ma venne ingannato nuovamente e sconfitto, con il risultato di essere costretto a unirsi alla L.E.G.I.O.N. fin quando non avesse voluto il suo comandante. Ma in realtà dalla battaglia si era salvato un clone, il quale giurò vendetta a Vril Dox ed escogitò un piano per fargliela pagare: dato che era ancora in grado di generare cloni dal suo sangue, rapì il Lobo originale per estrarre il veleno di Dox dal suo sangue e poter così controllare i nuovi cloni che si sarebbero formati. Ne scaturì una lotta durissima dalla quale ne uscì un solo vincitore, ma nessuno sa se fosse l'originale o il clone. La permanenza di Lobo nella L.E.G.I.O.N. perdurò anche dopo lo scioglimento del corpo di polizia e la formazione del gruppo R.E.B.E.L.S., in quanto Lobo era vincolato a Dox, non al gruppo in sé. Un giorno, dopo una lite in un locale con Lobo, Dox si ritrovò un palo conficcato in una coscia e per disperazione sciolse il patto, rendendo lo Czarniano nuovamente libero. Questo atto fu suggellato da un intenso bacio sulla bocca dato da Lobo a un attonito Dox. Lobo poté quindi tornare a vagare il cosmo in proprio, senza dover essere legato a nessuno, compiendo numerose imprese (fece l'investigatore privato, la guardia del corpo per Darlene e finì in una severissima prigione dalla quale uscì in maniera violenta) e combattendo numerosi avversari (tra cui l'International Recupero Crediti, il Giudice Dredd e The Mask). Li'l Lobo e Slo-bo modifica Nel 1998 Lobo venne trasformato per sbaglio in un teenager da Klarion (durante la saga di Young Justice "Sins of Youth") e arrivò infuriato sulla Terra pretendendo di essere ritrasformato in un adulto. Dopo un combattimento con Young Justice, però, venne convinto che quella trasformazione era conveniente per un cacciatore di taglie, in quanto sarebbe stato sottovalutato dai suoi avversari. Il "piccolo Lobo" (Li'l Lobo in originale) incontrò nuovamente la Young Justice poco tempo dopo, mentre si trovavano in una missione spaziale, e si unì a loro. Arrivati su Apokolips venne ucciso dai Parademoni che difendevano il pianeta, ma inaspettatamente si scoprì che poteva nuovamente generare cloni dal suo sangue. Un esercito di cloni, al grido di "We will frag you!", invase quindi il pianeta permettendo ai giovani supereroi di scappare. Una volta terminato di uccidere i loro avversari, i cloni si scontrarono fra di loro finché non ne rimase vivo soltanto uno, senza la memoria di quanto successo prima del ringiovanimento: questo è l'attuale Lobo. Young Justice però scoprì che un altro clone era sopravvissuto alla battaglia, un clone completamente diverso sia nel fisico (più magro e debole) sia nel carattere (pacifico e buono). Egli tornò sulla Terra insieme al supergruppo e si unì a loro col nome di "Slo-bo" (perché non riteneva adatto per sé un nome khundiano dal significato truce come "Lobo"). Si scoprì successivamente che la sua gracilità era accompagnata da un generale deterioramento fisico, che lo stava portando in breve tempo alla morte e alla cecità. La sua permanenza nel gruppo durò fino alla successiva missione su Apokolips, dove, ormai completamente cieco, nel tentativo di salvare Secret venne trasformato in una statua di pietra (ma cosciente) dai raggi gamma di Darkseid e teletrasportato nel quartier generale di Young Justice nell'853º secolo. 52 e Un anno dopo modifica Questa sezione è ancora vuota. Aiutaci a scriverla! Caratterizzazione modifica Il carattere modifica Lobo fin dalla nascita è sempre stato un personaggio profondamente malvagio, che antepone la violenza brutale e insensata a tutto il resto. Uccidere è solo l'ultimo passo delle sue azioni: non a caso il suo nome in dialetto Khundiano sta per "colui che ti divora le budella e ci si diverte" o "colui che ti divora le interiora e ci prova gusto" (in originale "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it"). È anche arrogante ed egocentrico, dato che si concentra quasi esclusivamente sui propri piaceri personali (le altre persone non contano quasi niente per lui). Gli unici esseri viventi che Lobo non odia sono i delfini spaziali, per i quali anzi nutre un grande affetto. Quando non sta inseguendo una preda vaga per il cosmo cercando occasioni per divertirsi (cioè ubriacarsi, andare a donne e soprattutto combattere e devastare). Una delle sue affermazioni preferite, impiegata generalmente per esprimere la soddisfazione per qualche sua azione, è: « Fottutamente HAH! » In aggiunta alla sua insaziabile sete di violenza, Lobo ha anche un severo codice d'onore personale: egli non violerà mai un accordo o un contratto (anche se spesso tende a interpretarlo maliziosamente a suo favore). È quindi praticamente impossibile fargli cambiare idea su qualcosa, a meno di far leva su qualcosa che gli è caro come il massacro o le donne. Egli possiede infatti una forza d'animo e una personalità eccezionali, e un episodio in particolare è emblematico: dopo aver prestato il servizio militare in una delle sue prime avventure decise che non poteva più rimanere coi capelli rasati, e allora guardandosi allo specchio ordinò ai capelli con voce perentoria: "CRESCETE"!". Immediatamente ricrebbe una folta chioma. Il suo colore preferito è il nero sepolcro; viceversa egli odia: il mento quadrato, i bravi ragazzi, la democrazia, la bandiere, la filosofia che il Bene riesca sempre a vincere sul Male, i capelli corti, le scarpe marroni, l'uguaglianza per le donne, l'uguaglianza per gli uomini, i diritti fondamentali e praticamente tutto ciò rappresenta la decenza. L'aspetto modifica Dal punto di vista fisico Lobo è un umanoide maschio, dalle caratteristiche fisiche particolari (v. tabella a lato). Originariamente era stato rappresentato con una chioma accuratamente pettinata di color grigio-violetto. L'immagine di Lobo è ispirata al gruppo musicale dei Kiss (come da confessione del suo creatore Keith Giffen)fonte. Quando si ritrovò ringiovanito in Li'l Lobo la sua altezza e il suo peso cambiarono: Altezza da Li'L Lobo: 5 ft 2 in23 (1,57 m) Peso da Li'L Lobo: 125 lbs23 (57 kg) Il suo abbigliamento è costituito da una tenuta da motociclista di pelle nera: gilet, cinturone, pantaloni lunghi, stivaloni, ginocchiere, guanti tagliati, occasionalmente una maglietta; nella sua prima incarnazione vestiva invece un costume arancio-viola. La musica modifica Lobo è un grande appassionato di musica metal, e in particolare di thrash metal: su Czarnia partecipò insieme a un gruppo (L'Uomo e i Veri Pezzi di Merda) al "Festival dello Scontro delle Band", uccidendo in preda all'impeto della musica la sua band, i giudici e parte del pubblico. Prima di distruggere Czarnia si era fatto inoltre innestare nei lobi uditivi del cervello una micro-radio sintonizzata su Radio Cosmic Rock Zombie, stazione che trasmetteva 24 ore su 24 la canzone Ho ucciso la mia gente (non è stato un incidente) di Edipo Red, e minacciò Lupo Mannano, il dj della stazione, di ucciderlo se avesse cambiato disco. Questa musica lo caricava e gli donava la grinta necessaria per combattere all'ultimo sangue, tanto che si dice che la sconfitta nel combattimento contro Vril Dox fu dovuta a un meteorite che colpì i generatori della stazione Radio Cosmic Rock Zombie, la quale fu costretta a sospendere momentaneamente le trasmissioni, lasciando Lobo privo dello stimolo ferale che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento. Dopo 30 anni il nuovo dj Tony Leponi decise di cambiare genere e di trasmettere solo musica soul, e Lobo commentò così: "Mi skifa il soul!". Lo Czarniano prima fece uno scambio con Neron, Principe Demone dell'Inferno, cedendogli l'anima in cambio della micro-radio, e poi distrusse la stazione radio Radio Cosmic Rock Zombie con Tony Leponi al suo interno. Da allora la sua passione per il metal è immutata, anche se non gli risuona più nella testa. I comprimari modifica Tra gli amici dell'ultimo Czarniano ci sono il cacciatore di taglie Jonas Glim , Al e Darlene, rispettivamente proprietario e cameriera dell' Al's Diner, tavola calda spesso frequentata (e distrutta) da Lobo, e Ramona, la proprietaria di un salone di bellezza (Bastione dei Casini e Salone Unisex) per la quale Lobo esegue ogni tanto dei "Lavoretti"' (recupero crediti, eliminazione personaggi scomodi, ecc.) in alcune storie. Tra i suoi nemici più importanti ci sono invece Stella d'Oro, Vril Dox, Etrigan il Demone e Bling Bling ("la Hip Hop Ho"). Essendo inoltre un cacciatore di taglie di professione, egli è spesso impegnato ad uccidere chiunque abbia una taglia sulla testa, possibilmente "Vivo o morto" (ricordiamo ad esempio Babbo Natale, Dhio o Dragan). Ciononostante, essendo la violenza e il massacro i suoi diletti principali, Lobo tende a uccidere anche per semplice piacere o ira (ricordiamo la sua insegnante delle elementari Miss Tribb o i suoi figli illegittimi). Scheda Tecnica Nome '''Lobo / l'Ultimo Czarniano / Il Distruttore '''Origine Dc Comics Genere Uomo Classificazione '''Alieno czarniano / Cacciatore di taglie '''Età '''Centinania di anni '''Poteri '''Superforza, invulnerabilità , resistenza , agilità, velocità, rigenerazione, sopravvivenza nello spazio , Toonforce , in un occasione ha posseduto 5 anelli delle lanterne arancioni , verdi , rosse, blu e gialle , immortalità , supersensi , olfatto ipersviluppato , può creare copie da una singola goccia di sangue, superintelligenza, esperto in armi e in corpo a corpo '''Debolezza '''Il gas soporifero anche se quando si sveglia meglio correre '''Capacità Distruttiva '''Planetario / potenzialmente Universale '''Raggio d'azione '''Corpo a Corpo / Planetario con la sua moto '''Velocità 'Superiore alla luce' Durabilità 'Universale ( non solo è immortale e si rigenera ma è stato cacciato dal paradiso e dall'inferno e ora non può morire ) '''Forza di Sollevamento 'Classe 100+ ( pari a Superman ma in alcune storie è ancora più forte ) '''Resistenza '''Illimitata '''Equipaggiamento Standard '''IL suo gangio con catena , tonnellate di armi , la sua moto '''Intelligenza '''E' un genio ma a volte si ubriaca '''Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari ''Toonforce : Lobo può manipolare la realtà e violare le leggi della fisica come se fosse in un cartone animato tirando fuori oggetti dal nulla , armi , ''